headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweden
'Sweden '(Swedish: Sverige) is the 32nd character in the game and was added with New Zealand and Z in Update 2.0. He is one of the characters that starts with a costume: the 12th SS rank costume. He is a five-star opponent in Arcade mode. If you have any questions about the character Sweden, please ask them here. __TOC__ Playing style Sweden plays offensively. Appearance Sweden is made to resemble a Viking. He has blond hair, braids, and lots of facial hair. His eyes are green. Power Button Effect When Sweden activates his Power Button, he gains a big metal Viking helmet with brown horns. Power Shot: Viking Shot Sweden's Power Shot is the Viking Shot. Once Sweden has activated his Power Button, but before he uses it, he will get a Viking-style helmet. This will knock off any costume that Sweden is currently wearing. When the Power Shot starts, a Viking ship appears and Sweden jumps into the ship. Sweden then says: "Bury". The Viking Ship first fires a few cannon balls at the defender that deals massive damage. Then the ball is shot. It is shot on a cannon ball, but it can either be a high cannon ball or a low cannon ball. This makes his power shot very good because the defender doesn't know whether to jump or not. If the defender manages to hit the ball, then he will get turned to ashes for a few seconds allowing Sweden to take an easy goal, unless the ball rolls in too quickly. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock Sweden, you must win the Minor League with 5 different characters, or you may pay 3,100,000 Points to unlock him instantly. Costume: Spikes Costume Sweden wears a hat with retracting spikes that deal damage on contact with the opponent in Arcade mode. Once he activates his power he will lose it. This is an SS rank costume and you can pay it for 750,000 points after winning against Cyborg in Survival with this costume. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Sweden. Tips & Tricks To counter his shot, one must look at the pattern the cannonballs are fired. If the first cannonball comes often from the top, the ball comes from the bottom. If the first cannonball comes from the bottom, the ball comes often from the top. This is not always right so you still need to look good when Sweden use his Power Shot. Glitch If you pause the game while Sweden uses his Power Shot, you can waste the Power Shot. The Viking ship will disappear in the back of the screen. If you restart the game, Sweden is still in the air and the ball is gone. After some seconds the ball can come back on the field, but Sweden won't turn back to normal any more, unless you score a goal. This is a great way to unlock Uruguay if you do this in the Head Cup, because if you just keep the ball with you, you waste the time away and you can't concede any goals. Trivia *He is the 13th European character in the game. *He is also the first of two Scandinavian countries. The second is Denmark. *Sweden is one of the Characters with blond hair. The other ones are Italy, United Kingdom, Canada, Asura, Colombia and Belgium. *He is the fourth character that has hair all around his head. The first is Ireland, the second is China, the third is Greece, the fifth is Israel, the last is Singapore. *He is the second character with a beard, the others being Poland, Ireland, Greece, Israel, Australia, Saudi Arabia and Singapore. *He is the first Nordic country, the second being Denmark, and the last Finland. *He is the boss in Stage 8 of Death Mode . *The horns in his power button effect aren't actually viking horns. Ones with horns are fake. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.0 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode